The invention relates to modular marble games.
It has been known to provide modular marble race games consisting of a plurality of elements that can be assembled by the user to create a marble race path. A well known, highly vertical version of this type of game is distributed by Discovery Toys, Inc. (Martinez, Calif.) and includes a wide variety of elements that may be assembled and disassembled by the user to erect a vast variety of marble race path-defining structures with self-contained support, the elements being designed with the expressed purpose of prolonging the period of time required for a marble to descend through the structure. Patents directed to the Discovery Toys race game include Wichman et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,713,038; Klitsner 4,874,342; 4,932,917 and 5,007,876; Wichman U.S. Pat. Des. Nos. 290,026; 290,028; 290,143; 290,145; 293,696; 294,044 and 294,959; and Klitsner 305,042; 305,043; 305,044; 305,045; 305,046; 305,047; 305,345 and 305,443.
Earlier patents by others describing marble game structures with elements assembled by the user include Wirth U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,946,516 and Morse 2,838,870.
Other marble race games are provided with a fixed race path, e.g. as described by Talbot U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,789.